An Awkward Mishap
by LilyGinnyBlack
Summary: No matter how Ikuto thought of it, today was going to be an awkward day. Double dates were always somewhat awkward... one-shot, normal and crack pairings inside.


_**An Awkward Mishap**_

_**By:**__ LilyGinnyBlack_

**Disclaimer: None of the characters, plots, or etc. belong to me; they are all ©Peach-Pit and Satelight.**

_A/N: Oh goodness, this came about due to an extremely odd conversation between my suitemate and me during lunch today. I'm just letting you all know now that this is simply pure crack and is not meant to be taken seriously. Other than that: enjoy!_

-()-

No matter how Ikuto thought of it, today was going to be an awkward day. Double dates were always somewhat awkward, at least in Ikuto's mind, going on a double date with your sister and her boyfriend...

Why did Utau and Amu think this was such a good idea? And why was he, as well as Kuukai, so wrapped around their girlfriend's fingers? It was somewhat shameful really. At the moment the only thing Ikuto could do was sigh, he heard Kuukai sigh beside him; the two waiting for their respective girlfriends to come downstairs.

It was at moments like these that Ikuto really wondered what the heck took females so long to get ready. The nearly painful dead silence between himself and his sister's boyfriend didn't help matters either. Neither boy had anything to say to the other, so the silence ranged on.

_Tap, tap, tap_. Ikuto's fingers kept hitting against the arm of the chair he was sitting in. _Tick, tock, tick, tock_. The hands kept slowly revolving around the face of the clock. _Ugh_, he really couldn't take much more of this!

_Ah_! Was that…?

"The sound of footsteps." The words left Ikuto's mouth without even a second thought. Kuukai nodded his head in agreement next to him. Ikuto and Kuukai both rushing out of their chairs; eager to leave the awkward silence behind them. Of course, it was because of their rushing, and the fact that the only two chairs that were in the room happened to be located right next to each other, caused them to accidently bump heads.

Kuukai went sailing downward, as Ikuto reached out to try and catch the other boy's arm, not wanting him to fall because of such a silly thing. Alas, instead of being any type of help Ikuto ended up losing his own footing and falling just as fast to the carpeted ground below.

_Oh crap!_

They both knew what was going to happen next, they both sent out warning messages from their brains to their limbs, begging and pleading to move, to get their bodies out of this line of contact, or simply to _do something_. Alas:

The mind is obviously a sadistic bastard.

Just as the door was pushed open by Amu, or Utau, or both or…does it really matter? The point is, the moment the door was pushed open, Ikuto's lips came crashing down on Kuukai's, both pairs of eyes shut tight due to the thought the impact that never came (at least, in the normal sense) and due to the idea that neither of them _wanted_ to remember this particular moment.

It wouldn't have been so bad if this had happened when it was just the two of them: alone. When they could just wipe all traces of the kiss ever taking place and the girls had to be none the wiser. But, of course:

God is obviously a sadistic bastard, too.

A second passed, two, three, maybe more maybe less, neither one really knew nor did they really care. The fact of the matter was that the kiss happened for long enough and they sprang apart. The evil glares of their respective girlfriends sending a terrifying aura their way. Ikuto felt himself involuntarily gulp, perhaps (most likely) out of instinctual fear, while Kuukai blushed to his roots.

_Would it even be worth explaining…?_

Ikuto and Kuukai began to open their mouths, but they couldn't even come up with any excuse before they watched their girlfriends transform right before their eyes; Amu with Ran and Utau with Iru. Another minute passed, Amu and Utau's eyes burning with fire, when the shouts came:

**Spiral Heart!**

**Nightmare Lorelei!**

_Here it comes:_

_**Bam!**_

_**Boom!**_

_**WHACK!**_

The attack was brutal. Ikuto feared he couldn't feel or move any of his body parts-_Ah!_-wait, his leg just twitched.

"Utau," the brave boy beside him started, Ikuto really wondered how he was even able to part his lips to talk, "I swear it wa-"

**Thwack!**

"Ikuto," Amu's voice was icy cold, he was glad that his eyelids were stuck shut, and he really didn't want to see what kind of face she was making at him right now, "don't even bother trying to explain."

Good, he wasn't planning to anyway.

_Could today get any more awkward?_

Wait! Scratch that, he really didn't want to know…

-()-

_A/N: And thus, it comes to an end. I really have nothing to say about this except that it was fun to write in an odd kind of way. Tell me what you think of it in a review and take care!_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


End file.
